Mirror Images
by Falling into the darkness
Summary: Saya: Her happiness was never hers, as she determined to fix her sins and give back the lives she took. Diva: All she wanted was to live with her sister and be happy. Fluff/ Angst...you know, soul deep? One-shot...


Mirror Images

By: Danni Lynn

One-shot

Goddesses tell no lies. Monsters speak no truth. In the wake of the world, some creatures cross certain boundaries that had meant to restrain the powerful, even the weak.

They venture far into the dark, shadowed silently by their own confident steps. They race running in the light, untouched by the life they pave.

They speak truth in lies and lies in truth. From goddesses to monsters, they criss-cross weaving strands, touching others, killing most and leaving some in denial.

A monster called Time is left to watch the creatures from afar, never able to mingle their fates. The god that created them, know not on how to destroy his precious creatures. What wretched, beautiful, abominations they are.

They taunt the light, and brave the dark. Their footsteps don't echo years, but centuries of lifetimes that long since been ancestors past.

They are two beings split to be enemies, to be destined to kill each other, their own instincts' scream death while their hearts' scream life.

Opposites did always attract.

!~!

The fire cackled as it spewed sparks trying to grow larger, but it's stone confinement kept it in its place. The window was frosted white with crystalline entanglements too thick to see through. The air was below freezing and misty breath fogged around her, before it thinned out and disappeared.

Deep, blue eyes peered out solemnly into the snowy night, looking through the little hole made with the top of her sleeve. Her thick dress represented the abundance of wealth she came from.

As sharp canines glinted eerily in the shoddy light, blood dripped from her pale pink, soft lips down to her chin, leaving a thin line of red. A blue tinted corpse lay on the imported Indian rug, in the middle of the room.

The lone girl sat on the window sill, seeing something she knew wasn't there. Her reflection stared back at her with cold, detached humor tracing the quirk line that turned slightly upward in a mocking smirk. Soft black hair trailed far past her shoulders, as it lingered lightly at the bow of her dress. Frills and laces were always her favorite, as they were decorated with all shades of white and blue.

Suddenly, the teasing smirk quickly became a feral snarl as a hissing shriek erupted into the air, seemly shaking the ground she walked on.

In her eyes, her mirror image smiled sweetly at her as she beckoned with an out stretched hand.

In her ears, the enticing echo of her own voice whispered lulling remedies.

In her heart, she felt happiness.

Then, she blinked and saw those crimson eyes glaring at her with hatred, heard the muttering of death and felt the sting of betrayal.

Her puriclean doll which had been so beautifully made, was smashed across the opposite side of the wall, as she broke through the window. Leaping high in the air as glass silvers danced merrily around her, mingling in the falling snow, they cit deep into her skin.

At first, she was flying, free of the pain that enveloped her, then she was falling fast to the ground.

A pitiful wail emerged from her throat as she felt her heart tear and bleed out all her agony, as sorrow seized her for her loss.

She laid in the snow, broken, mentally and physically, tears crept down the pale cheeks causing steam to rise off the warmth. She couldn't deny who she was, but why couldn't they be together as a happy family?

!~!

The cold bit deep into her skin, as her short hair failed to bring any added warmth. Her metal sword felt heavy in her palm, as mounted miseries weighed her down.

To be a killer, she must follow her instincts, but her dry throat and weak body was something she chose to deal with, denying her body what it needed.

She had left her companion alone in the lodge in which they had stayed, claiming she was taking a walk. She was escaping from him, as her body begged for rest, she let the cold keep her awake.

Her thin coat kept little warm and little hidden as bare feet sank heavily in the snow, crunching beneath her weight.

Her sight wavered as her muscles protested from the movement. The forest was thinning as it led out into an opening.

The girl stopped and leaned against a tree for support, her brown eyes stared at the ground with an intense force like as if the snow would instantly melt.

What she saw, was a girl that shared her appearance, laughing as she danced merrily amongst her own kind.

What she heard was, a voice of an angel that ruptured her steeled closed heart, leaking out all joy that she kept hidden away.

What she felt was in her heart was, happiness.

Then, she saw those icy eyes that mocked her weakness, silently challenging her to kill her. To rise against her and destroy the creature that she had known for countless decades. She heard that childish laughter that whispered all around, echoing quiet dangers as she felt so lone in the world.

Pulling out her katana from it's sheath, she stared at her reflection as her red orbs glowed menacingly in the night. Her mouth tugged into a sadden frown as they held a secret of unforeseen misery and incomprehensible pain. Her hair was unruly and unkept.

A sudden burst of anger coursed through her as she took the bottom of the blade and made a deep gash in the palm of her hand. Blood quickly swelled and teemed dangerously over the edge, as it poured onto the white snow as steam rose into the air.

She tossed her sword aside as she clenched her injured fist, then reopened it. She was a freak, a monster, an abomination. She only wanted to be happy.

!~!

A wail of utter agony emitted into the sky, screaming into the heavens with sorrows that went unknown of those who walked the planet, completely oblivious to how good they had it.

A girl lay in the snow with blood and broken bits of glass scattered everywhere around her. The tears that streamed down her face was no lie or trickery, they were as true as the snow is white.

Not far from where she lay, another girl stood barefooted as drops of blood dripped to the ground from her uninjured hand. Her emotionless face masked all the lives she had taken from innocent people, all the death that weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Then, as the screaming of a broken child reached the goddess with the red eyes, her head shot up as she scanned the area looking for something, someone. There, her eyes stopped moving as they home-in on a distant figure that laid in the snow.

Moving before she knew it, the girl raced across the opening that stretched out into the manor that stood four stories too high. Her breath were smolders of wispy air as she stopped in front of the figure, who was crying out unspoken pain,

Suddenly, blue opened to red and tension levels reached to a crackling atmosphere, loss and loneliness echoed in each other eyes' as the red-eyed monster dropped to her knees next to the blue-eyes goddess.

"Diva." Fear momentarily flashed through the blue eyes of the monster, called Diva, but it disappeared as a stony resolution crept wearily on her face. The other girl gingerly leaned forward and wiped away Diva's forgotten tears, at the sudden touch, Diva flinched afraid of being hit.

As the awaited pain didn't come, Diva slowly opened her eyes as she peered intently at the red-eyed mirror image. "Saya?" Diva called out as she cautiously moved her hand to touch the girl's face. At first, she backed away from Diva's hand, but the look in Diva's eyes hinted no harm, so she allowed herself to be touched.

"Yes?" Saya answered as she gripped Diva's hand and quietly waited for a yell, a shriek of laughter, anything, but, "Don't leave." was what Diva asked.

Saya smiled gently as she nodded as she wrapped her other arm around Diva's waist and snuggled in the snow with her.

With their hands locked together and their content smiles, the snowy cold no longer mattered because they had each others' warmth.

Even though their time together would be short lived, it didn't matter because that night they weren't enemies or abominations,

that night,

they were sisters.

_Its a oneshot...tell me what you think...its fluff and mush, but really when do I ever write fluff? Review and tell me what you think..._

_-Danni_


End file.
